A Game of Cards
by Faia Fire
Summary: One shot. Two dealers are left on the table. Who will win? Why is this game so important?


Hello!

I wanted to take a break from my other stories and that's why I had to write this one shot. Anyway hope you like it. This is a little related to one of my stories when Haruka and Seiya talk about losing bets from each other in their small poker games.

Disclaimer: This fic has little or no fluff.

I do not own Sailormoon.

* * *

**A Game of Cards**

The air was tense. A balding man with ash-like hair and a half trimmed beard started shuffling the cards once again as one of the players have left the table. Only two contenders were left at the table. Their spectators were silent, watching as one player glared at her contender, narrowing her green eyes at him in the process. The other player, however only looked back, a sided grin to his face and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, as if provoking the woman on the other end of the table.

The cards were thrown. The dealer cleared his throat.

Haruka flicked her cards with a long fingernail for a peek. "Two hundred and fifty thousand," she said with her airy and low voice, slowly separating a stack of red chips with her long slender fingers, playing with it along the way.

It was his turn to peek at his cards, flipping them half open with one thumb. Two hundred and fifty thousand was a huge bet early on in the game. She must have a good set of cards. But his was as great too. "I raise it to four hundred," he said, the smirk on his face never leaving him.

"I call," she immediately said, one perfect blonde eyebrow raised at him.

"Quite confident," he teased with a low, hoarse voice. And maybe she did have the reason to be for by now he knew she was one good player. Not just with poker.

"Of course. Are you backing down yet?" she said as the cards were laid down on the table.

"Never," was his firm and low reply. Seeing the cards on the table, he raised the game once again. "Eight hundred and fifty thousand." A husky chuckle was heard across the table. "Oh Seiya, you should be careful you know. All these games…there's a lot at stake. Might I remind you that you always lost to me? I call." A playful lilt was in her voice, a sound of definite victory. It was like a power play, a boost to her ego.

The dealer looked at both of them. They've been regulars in the house, and they always played on the same table. By the way the people fussed about them, he could guess they were celebrities of sorts. Who could stop looking at them? They were always dressed to impress, the tall woman looking good in both men's and women's clothes. Her favorite opponent, the raven-haired singer, always dressed like a rockstar. To his own right perhaps, as women feigned and squealed over him. The dealer took one thoughtful look at both. The gazes of both on each other were intense, their eyes never leaving each other. Lovers perhaps? The old man brushed those thoughts aside as he flipped another card open, revealing a jack. Both players seemed to like the card that they saw, the man, shifting from his seat in his excitement. He usually always gave it away, with his reaction. "Nine hundred thousand." But the woman did not move, only to brush her ash-blonde bangs aside, hiding that satisfied smirk.

"Why only until the edge? One million." She said, pushing a huge stack in front of her. Rightfully so, she probably had a good hand. A pause from the opponent.

"All in," he finally said, his words coming through gritted teeth. Everyone watching could barely breathe. It was fun to watch these two play, it was always so intense. And although they knew that most of the time, the raven-haired man lost more than he won, no one could really tell—he can take on anyone but her and win. A couple times, he had won against her, catching her by surprise with a bluff or two.

Haruka raised an eyebrow at him, tapping her slender fingers on the green felt of the poker table. She didn't know about this one but she remembered Seiya never went all in, except when he was bluffing. Besides, her hand was too good, how could she lose? But then he shifted in his seat, which means he's quite happy with what's transpiring. Once again, she narrowed her eyes at him and reviewed the cards hidden from everyone's plain view. To those watching, this was much more exciting to watch—no cameras to reveal the hands of the players to the crowd. She kept on playing with the chips in her hand, deep in thought while everyone held their breath in suspense.

Her hand was too good against the cards that were being turned up so far.

"Call," her low, airy, melodic tone cut across the silence in the room. Gasps were heard about, it seemed to be quite a close fight. There was one last card to be revealed. If everyone reads it right, either of the players would have a royal flush, or a straight flush. Finally, the old bearded dealer opened the card. It was a queen. At that Seiya didn't move, not even showing any sign of victory of any sort.

"Reveal your card Seiya, you lost already anyway," Haruka said with a smirk on her face as she opened her cards, revealing a straight flush, causing the people around to cheer for her. She did it again.

Seiya on the other hand looked up at her with a sided grin, causing the ash-blonde one to tense up. Throwing his cards open, he gave out a simpered laugh. The woman across the table looked hard and leaned forward, hands on the green felt as the rest gasped at what they saw.

"I…I…"she stuttered, for she was at a loss for words. As Seiya stood up from where he was and winked at the dealer before saluting to the old man. "Nice game eh? I guess this means you have to pay up, Tenoh." Leaving the table, the tall woman went after him.

"But how? W-what did you.." she started after him as Seiya put on his coat. The raven-haired singer whirled to her direction.

"I don't know, luck? Face it Tenoh, you lost. Valet ticket please."

Haruka looked like she was about to hit the man in front of her. But every time she opened her mouth to say something, she closed it, unable to say anything. In resigned defeat, she handed him her valet ticket, giving it to the staff at the lobby. "Thank you!" he said, putting his hands to his pockets as they waited outside, the ash-blonde one looking to the side.

"It feels nice to be the man once in a while," he said winking at her.

"What did you"—she turned to look at him, eyes ablaze with anger.

"Hey, this is our little deal," he said putting up a finger at her, a playful smile across his lips. "Plus, that fishbowl thingie. Can't wait." Seiya gave a tip to the valet man and sat on the driver's seat, with a sulky Haruka on the passenger side, arms crossed. "Why did I even agree to that fishbowl thing."

"It was for the disguises! You only added more stuff there since you kept on winning. But really, I loved your legs in that last one when you went out disguised in a very short and tight pair of jean shor-"

"Shut up Seiya-no-baka." She was clearly annoyed.

"Aww, don't be a sore loser and pick a request," he said ruffling through her hair from the driver's seat, thoroughly enjoying the prize of his victory, as they drove through the city. Suddenly, a loud screeching of tires were heard followed by an angry scream.

"SEIYA-NO-BAKA!"

For Haruka Tenoh had drawn from the fishbowl and picked out a request.

* * *

The End! What do you think did she pick out? Do voice it out. I'd like to leave the request to your imagination. Requests range from disguises to arrangements, to dates down to other requests.

It's just a one-shot but yeah, just to explain, the fishbowl was for their disguises when they were dating—which eventually turned into requests, because Haruka kept on winning. (This is related to the "Making Amends" chapter of Falling).

Hope you enjoyed it! Also please do visit my other stories :) You might like them :)


End file.
